The Hollow: Morty Smith
by CMR Rosa
Summary: Morty Smith wakes up in a mysterious room, with three other teenagers who don't remember anything, not even their names. Working together, they are trying to go home. But even with Morty's experiences with his adventures with Rick, can he and his new friends survive?


**Author's Note: Hello. This is CMR Rosa bringing you a brand new story. This is a Rick and Morty and The Hollow crossover. I am a big fan of Netflix's The Hollow cartoon about three teenagers who awaken in a room with no memories of themselves or each other; the only clue to their identities are their names written on small slips of paper in their pockets. After emerging from an underground bunker, they find themselves in a deep forest and venture forth to discover who they are and how to get home. I was sad to see there are not a lot of The Hollow stories here and no The Hollow crossovers. So I decided to crossover The Hollow with one of my favorite series, Rick and Morty. This story was made possible by my friend Vanessa Masters, who I commissioned to help write the chapter.**

* * *

A young man woke up in a bare room, white as snow, well, not totally bare. There was a typewriter, and three other teens in the room as well.

The first boy to wake up was staring around in shock and alarm, disoriented, not knowing where he was, or how he'd even got there in the first place.

"Huh?" He looked at the typewriter oddly, and stumbled to his feet, leaning on the wall to grab at his head, disoriented.

He gasped in shock and alarm, seeing two teenage boys, and a teenage girl laying on the floor too, and seemingly dead. He looked around frantically, only a single ceiling light, a drain on the floor, and a vent up on the top of the further wall.

How did he get there, why was he there, and these others, did they know? Cause, his head was trapped in a fog.

He saw the girl laying on the floor, and hurried to her side, and hovered his hand over her a moment, as if wondering whether to touch her to wake her up.

"Hey, you okay?" The girl didn't respond, he almost touched her shoulder, but pulled his hand back at the last second. He just leaned down closer to speak louder. "... Hey!"

The girl groaned as her eyes slowly open, and she screams when she sees the older boy, scrambling up against a corner.

"I was just trying to make sure you're okay." The boy said in worry, holding his hands up in 'no harm' gesture..

"Ugggh...Grandpa Rick, keep it down.." The one other boy, who seemed younger, and had brown hair, slowly sat up rubbing his head. And gasps on seeing the others.

"Whoah! What the...Where am I?" The boy looks around frantically. "Where's Rick, and...who are you?"

"Who are us?" The other boy asked. "Well, who are you?"

"I...I'm Morty..." Morty looked around the room. "I...well, that's all I can say, I don't know who you are, or where...or WHEN, or WHAT dimension I'm inside."

"Wait...Dimension?" The girl asked in confusion.

"Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep here." the redheaded boy groaned himself awake.

"Well, those are questions I was just wondering," The girl looked frantic. "So, who are you?"

She looked at the boy, who tried to wake her up earlier.

"I don't know. I woke up here too, just like you." The boy said.

Morty looked worried.

"Wait...you don't know, who you are?" Morty asked.

The redhead shot up, and was waving his fists at Morty, who stepped back in alarm.

"Hey! Who are you? Where am I?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, those are the top two questions." The boy said. "Put the fists down, dude. We're all in the same boat...well, except for him." He points to Morty, who keeps a distance from the other kids.

"We're in a boat?" The redhead asked in confusion, and goes up against a stone wall and puts his ear against it to listen.

"No, that doesn't make sense, there's no water..." Morty said. "Err...that I can hear. One would usually hear water."

"Uh, yeah, that's what I was thinking," The Redhead said. "And I don't hear water, we're not on a boat!"

"So all three of us woke up in this place?" The girl said

"Uh yeah, that's what it looks like." The boy who first woke up said.

"Uh, this is definitely not a boat." The redhead comes over and whispers to the girl. "I wouldn't trust him."

"Says the other guy I've never seen before." The girl said. "So, where are we? And why are we here?"

"No idea. Can you guys think back to the last memory you had, before you woke up?" The first guy asked.

The boy and girl shake their head, and Morty looks thoughtful.

"Well, I was working with my Grandpa in his lab, and there was...some accident with his portal gun." Morty explains.

"Portal Gun?" The Redhead exclaimed in dubious tone.

"Yeah, my Grandpa Rick is a super smart genius, travels to other planets, and so forth." Morty explains. "I usually help him in his adventures..." Morty sighs. "And this is starting to look like one."

"Seriously?" The girl said. "So, there was a accident?"

"Uh, yeah, he was working on it. It needed calibrating, or something to take him to a new world, I came in to bring him his lunch, bourbon on the rocks."

"Whoah, whoah, working on super science stuff, and he was drinking?" The redhead said in disbelief.

"He works better drunk, he's a mean sober." Morty answered.

"Annnnd..." The first boy said in expecting tone.

"Errr, I tripped, or was tripped, and I spilled the alcohol on the gun. Grandpa starts to yell about wasting booze, when he's yelling that the gun is shorting out. I was then sucked into a portal as it misfired, and...that's all. What about you?"

The first boy looked alarmed.

"I...I don't remember, I don't remember much of anything, "The boy said. "Do you guys?"

"No, but does this have to do with your grandpa?" The Redhead boy asks.

"I don't believe so," Morty said. "I mean, I've never seen you guys around before."

"What's going on?" The girl asked. "So, a experiment goes wrong, and now there's four of us trapped in this room, and only one of us remember's anything?"

The redhead then spotted something.

"Whoa! An old typewriter. People used these before computers and smartphones." The redhead said as he came over.

"Well, I can see he's got a attention span like my grandpa," Morty sighed.

"How's that gonna help?" The girl asked frustrated

"You could type up your last will and testament. So, any idea how we can get out of here?" The redhead asked.

"Typically, I'd wait for Grandpa Rick," Morty answered, but frowns. "Only, I don't think he'll be able to find us for a long while, given the gun was messed up, and he'll have a long time to fix it."

"Well, we should try to get out of this room first," The first guy said. "How about that vent?"

The girl, Morty and Redhead looked up to it.

"We'll never reach it." The Girl said.

"We have to try." The first boy looked to the redhead. "So, we know Morty now, but what's your name?"

"Uh, it's... I don't know." The redhead frowned, and looked sad and confused.

"How can you not remember your own name?" The girl goes up to him with a frown.

"I don't know! Okay? I can't remember." The redhead said.

"Wait...Oh no," Morty looked around with a anxious expression. "I'm guessing the rest of you don't know either."

The first guy and the girl look thoughtful, then alarmed.

"Wait, none of us, except Morty, remember our names?" The girl said in alarm.

"Yeah, we can't remember anything really definite." The first guy said.

"Okay, normally, this sort of thing happens because of exposure to gas, or experiment, or some freaky alien powers." Morty states. "We either will get it all back at once, or gradually. Depending on what it is."

"You sound like your experienced in this," The girl said.

"Well, I did say my Grandpa Rick was super smart, and took me on adventures...crazy, wild, dangerous, mutant monster styled adventures." Morty stated.

"Ohhhh..." The redhead frowned. "Weird, so what...we're just another incident you found yourself in?"

"Kinda?" Morty rubbed his arm bashfully.

"Well, as long as your here, we have to try to get out. Come on, I'll boost you up." The first boy said leaning against the wall, pointing up at the vent.

Morty comes over, and the first boy helps him get onto his shoulders, and Morty clings to the wall.

"Okay, your turn." The first boy states to the redhead.

"What exactly is the plan?" The redhead asked.

"To form a human ladder to reach the vent." The first boy said.

The redhead shrugs, and comes over to climb up, and onto Morty's shoulders.

"Oooh! Ow, careful..." Morty grunts.

"Now for you," The first boy says to the girl.

"WHOAH!" Morty and the redhead yell, and fall backwards.

The girl gasps, but the first boy easily catches both of them in his arms.

"Whoah!" Morty exclaimed in shock.

"Impressive." The girl states.

"Maybe I belong to a gym?" The first boy asked just as surprised.

"That might be it." Morty said. "But maybe..."

"Maybe what?" The first boy asked.

"Ugh, can you put us down first?" The redhead asked.

"Sure." The first boy puts them both down. "So, Morty, you were saying?"

"Well, it might be nothing, but you could be strong due to an experiment," Morty said anxious. "Not that I think My Grandpa Rick had anything to do with this, but being a super scientist grandson, you kinda see this sorta stuff a lot."

"So, I was made super strong, and lost my memories?" The first boy said.

"Dude, it's like something out of a sci-fi movie." The red head exclaims.

"But...do you think your strong enough to bust us out?" Morty asked the first boy.

"You should know, Grandpa Super Science." The Girl joked.

"Eh, I never really picked up on it, it was just Rick who got super smart." Morty said.

"Maybe we can loosen these cinder blocks somehow. And then he can pull them out." The redhead gestures to them. "Anybody got keys or something to scratch with?"

Morty, The girl and the First Boy search through their pockets, nothing but melted change in his pockets.

"That happens when you go through a unstable portal." Morty said. "If your lucky."

He drops the hardened piece of metal on the floor, the red headed boy picks it up, and hits the wall, trying to chip it away.

The first boy pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket, opens it to reveal one word.

'Adam'

"What's that?" The girl asked catching the attention of the redheaded boy.

"A name. "Adam." The first boy says.

"Is that your name?" The girl asked.

The redheaded boy stops hitting the wall, and reaches into his pockets to pull out a slip of paper too.

"I don't know." Said the boy, who might be Adam.

"It must be, if someone...maybe you all put your names in your pockets, before you forgot, so you'd remember." Morty suggested.

"Hey, "Kay?" Or maybe it's pronounced "Kai?" Oh, I like Kai better." Kai says.

"Whats in your pocket?" Morty asked the girl.

She looks through her pockets, and pulls out the paper.

"Mira." Mira exclaims.

"Very pretty." Morty said, causing Mira to blush softly.

"Someone must've put those in our pockets." Adam exclaimed

"Okay, Morty, very funny." Kai glares at Morty.

"What? I didn't put those in there, I told you, I have no idea where we are, or who you are," Morty said waving hands defensively.

"Oh really? The only person with his memories, and we're supposed to trust you?" Kai snapped.

"Leave him alone, Kay!" Adam snapped.

"It's Kai! I think, and if you're so sure he's not the one who put us here, then YOU figured out how we escape." Kai said heatedly.

"Please, look at him." Mira gestures to Morty. "Does he look like some crazy master mind?"

Kai glares at Morty, who cowers a bit, but Mira pushes Kai back as Adam looks around the room, and stares at the typewriter.

"I think we might have to do something with the typewriter." Adam speaks up.

"Ooh, good idea. We'll smash the wall open!" Kai said picking up the typewriter.

"Stop! That's not what I meant!" Adam yells.

"Guys, careful!" Morty exclaims.

Adam grabs the typewriter from Kai and accidentally types "e." A cinder block protrudes from the wall.

"Uh, what did you just do?" Mira asked.

"I guess I typed "e?" ... Should we type it again?" Adam asked.

"No wait, maybe it has to be a specific order, or a word of the letters to get up to the vent." Morty exclaimed.

"Your right, It's some kind of a puzzle! I think we need to type the right word." Mira stated.

"Ah-hah! So, you ARE the one behind this all!" Kai stated.

"Enough of that, Kai!" Mira snaps.

"Look, would helping you get home prove I'm not some nefarious person?" Morty asked.

"Okay, Okay, first off. Let's figure out this typewriter, but what's the word?" Adam asked out loud.

"It must start with E." Mira said

"Not necessarily, it could just have 'E' in it...!" Morty starts to say.

"Oh really, mister, not the one who did this?" Kai said suspiciously.

"Don't start out on that again!" Adam scolds. "We need to find a way out of here."

"Ahhhh!" Kai screamed.

"What!?" Mira, Adam and Morty shout in surprise.

"I just realized there's no toilet in here. Help! Help! Heeellpp!" Kai yelled, crossing his legs in alarm.

"That's not helping!" Adam snapped.

"No, not at all, thank goodness I already went earlier, I hope.." Morty said now frowning in confusion.

"Wait, maybe that's it! H... E..."

Mira starts to type on the typewriter. And more of the cinder blocks come out.

"It's working! Keep trying!" adam said.

"L... P." Mira types it.

"Help." That was it! You figured it out!" Adam said to Mira.

"WE figured it out." Mira smiles at Morty, who rubs his head bashful. "Okay, so I'm Mira, and I'm good at puzzles."

A hissing sound fills the room.

"Uh, guys?" Kai calls out.

Green smoke emanates from the drain in the floor. All four begin coughing.

"Oh man, and I thought a porto-potty smelt bad!" Morty gagged.

"Come on! The vent!" Adam yells, and acrobatically scales the wall with ease. Before that, he had grabbed Morty, and put him under his arm, as he leaps up the blocks to the vent.

Everyone else gapes at him.

"Whoa." Mira said.

"Uh, thanks for the ride?" Morty said cautiously.

"Sorry, but you didn't seem the type to get up here quickly," Adam apologized. "Hope I wasn't too rough."

"No, not at all," Morty flattens his back against the wall, as Adam tries to open the vent cover. "Anything to get away from the bad gas."

Kai scoffed from below.

"Big deal. I can do that too. I'm just not a show-off." Kai said, and attempts unsuccessfully to copy Adam.

But he dangles helplessly off the side of the block.

"Okay, now is not the time to show off," Morty called out. "It's time to hurry, and escape from death!

"Yeah, Morty has a point." She comes over, and pushes Kai up by his butt.

"Hey! Watch the hands." Kai yelps. And the two scramble to the second block from the top.

"The grate is screwed in!" Adam said desperately.

"Then punch it!" Morty says.

"What?" Adam exclaims.

"We know your strong, go for it!" Morty said anxiously.

"Morty, so he caught you and Kai, that doesn't mean..." Mira cuts herself off, as Adam punches in the vent cover, causing the screws to pop out.

"Okay, never mind..." Mira trailed off.

Morty calls out to Kai.

"Kai... Kai!" Morty calls out.

Mira elbows Kai

"Oh right! That's me." Kai said.

"Jump over and grab the cinder block. Adam will pull you up." Morty advised.

"I won't reach!" Kai protests.

More of the smoke was filling up, and reaching the two.

"Just do what he says!" Mira snaps.

"Fine!" Kai groans, he grunts as he jumps over, and lands on the edge. "Phew..."

But with three on the block, Kai yelps, and falls backwards. Only for Morty and Adam to grab his shirt and pull him back.

"Told ya you'd make it." Adam said as Kai rights himself. Kai just chuckles nervously.

"I'll crawl in first, Morty will follow and then you pull Mira up and follow us in the vent." Adam advised.

"No way, dude. I'm not going behind you." Kai protests.

"Why not?" Morty asked.

"Because I don't want my face up against either of your butts. I'll go first." Kai says

"Hello? A little help here?" Mira calls out to remind them she's there.

"I'll go first, I'm skinny, I'll wedge myself to the edge if I need to..." Morty said slipping into the vent first.

"Sorry, Mira." Adam goes to edge of cinder block. "Okay, I'm ready."

Mira jumps and is caught by Adam, he brings her onto the cinder block and gets into the vent, followed by Kai going in butt first, and Mira in second.

Inside the Vent, Morty, Adam, Kai and Mira crawl through the vent, Morty stuck to the side to let Adam, Kai and Mira pass, and then followed them close behind.

Mira stares at Kai, crawling backwards with a odd look.

"What are you doing?" Mira asked.

"If anything attacks us, I can crawl away faster this way?" Kai answered.

"He didn't want his face to touch, Adam's butt." Morty tattles.

"DUDE!" Kai snapped.

"Ugh." Mira shacks her head. "Could you be more juvenile?"

"So, your alright with Morty back there?" Kai said pointedly.

"At the moment, he's been acting better than you, doofus." Mira retorts.

Adam suddenly stopped, causing his butt to get hit by Kai, who's face smashed into a annoyed Mira, who squeals as Morty's face hit her butt.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" Morty stammered.

"It's alright, Morty. Can't really be helped," Mira then glared at Kai, who chuckled nervously. "Cramped space and all."

"There's something up there. Looks like another vent." Adam speaks back to them.

He hits the vent until it's smashed out, he looks out, and sees the vent fall down, further, and further into the darkness, creating bright sparks as it hits the metal walls, which dim as it goes deeper down. Which implies, that the shaft is very, very deep.

Adam spots a ladder going to the top, and he reaches out to grab a rung, and pulls himself out of the vent, and climbs up till he reaches a hatch. He then opens it with trepidation, seeing a forest, at night.

"What now?" Adam said to himself, as he peered over the edge at the surroundings.

The others had climbed out of the vent, and were beneath Adam. And so was the green gas flowing up.

"Well? Is it safe?" Kai calls out.

Morty and Mira looked down, saw the gas and looked alarmed, Morty quickly taking a deep breath to hold.

"I don't know." Adam answered back

"He doesn't know if it's safe." Kai said to Mira and Morty.

"It's gotta be safer than staying in here! MORTY IS IN THE GAS, MOVE!" Mira shouted.

She grabs Morty, and pulls him up next to her on the ladder, as they rush up.

"Move out of my way!" Kai said as he climbs over Adam, foot digging into the top of Adam's head as he pulls out.

"Ow! Hey!" Adam snapped. He climbs out of the hatch.

Mira and Morty lurch out, both taking a deep breath of the fresh air, scrambling to get out as Adam helps, by pulling on their hands to get them out. He then slams the hatch shut, thou some green gas got in his face, and he coughs.

"You okay?" Mira asked worried.

Morty comes over and pats Adam on the back.

"Here's hoping, he only got a whiff, so it shouldn't effect him." Morty said. "Deep breaths, deep breaths."

"I'm fine, Morty." Adam gently waves him off. "Little fresh air is helping. So, let's go."

"Go where? Where are we?" Kai asked, and looks at Morty.

"I keep telling you, I don't have any idea, and didn't do this!" Morty said frustrated.

"Yeah, I mean, that melted coin...blob, it definitely would fit in his alibi." Mira said.

"Look, we just need to find a road, get a ride and outta here." Adam said.

"Yeah, it'll be a while, my Grandpa can track me," Morty explains. "But it will take a while, since he lost his portal gun, and for him to get a fix on my location...if whatever it is he used to track me before, doesn't get interference wherever we are."

Kai just stares at Morty.

"Man, your life sounds nuts." Kai said.

"Alright, so where should we go, we need to find a place for shelter." Mira says.

Suddenly, a owl hoots in the air, which caused the others to get on edge, thou Mira looked up in surprise. Like, she'd never heard a owl before.

"I vote this way." Kai said in a panic, and began walking in that direction.

Adam looked as he ran off, eyebrow quirked slightly, and he began to walk after Kai, before turning to look at Mira and Morty. Mira was looking up, and Morty was studying her, confused by her expression

"Mira?" Morty asked.

"She's just lonely." Mira said out loud.

"Who's lonely?" Adam asked.

"Are you talking about..." Morty looks up into the tree.

"The owl, she's lonely." Mira answered.

"Oh...okay." Adam trailed off unsure.

"Wow...another thing to add to the list of growing stuff." Morty said.

"Why do I know that?" Mira turned to ask, hands clenched tightly, nervously, and looking anxious.

"Uh... you're Mira, you're good at puzzles, and apparently, you speak "Owl." Adam said.

"There's the 'why', the how is another matter entirely," Morty states.

Mira then takes on a confident expression, and struts over towards Adam.

"I'm starting to think I'm pretty cool." Mira declares confidently.

"Well, that'd be my guess," Morty said bashfully.

"Awww. Thanks, Morty." Mira said touched by the comment.

Adam chuckles.

"We should probably go before Kai realizes he's all alone up there." Adam said.

"Hey! I'm all alone up here! Where are you guys?" Kai is heard shouting.

All three laugh, and proceed after Kai.

* * *

"It's really creepy out here, huh? Like, really really creepy. I wish we had a map. A map would be good right now, because it's really really-" Kai carried on when the others caught up.

"Creepy?" Mira adds

"Kai, this is creepy, but even by my standards, being freaked out won't help us any," Morty argues. "You just got to-"

A loud snap cut him off.

"What was that?" Kai asked in a worry.

"I stepped on a twig." Mira said pointing to a twig she'd just stepped on.

"Oh right. Obviously I knew that." Kai said laughing it off lightly.

"Obviously..." Morty sighed, rolling his eyes.

Hey, we should probably check our pockets for a map." Kai exclaimed.

"Kai, we checked out pockets and all we found was slips with our names!" Mira points out.

"Well, that and the loose change melted in Morty's pockets," Adam remarked.

Kai groaned, and took a step forward, and snap is heard.

"YOu stepped on another twig, right" Kai asked Mira nervously.

"Nope." Mira responded.

"Adam?" Kai asked the other male.

"Not Me." Adam answered.

"Mort..." Kai starts to say.

"You did it, Kai." Morty sighed, pointing out the twig he'd stepped on.

Kai looked down as the others walked away, he had indeed stepped on a twig.

"I figured it out, guys! It was just a twig I stepped on. No need to panic.: Kai said as he chased after them.

* * *

The group was making their way down a steep rock, which overlooked a small stream.

"So, why us?" Mira asked as she slid down with Morty and Kai behind her.

"What do you mean?" ADam asked back.

"Why us three? We obviously don't know each other, so what other connection do we have?" Mira wondered.

"Oof!" Kai exclaimed as he slid down and fell on his face.

"Well, there might be something, or it might be nothing," Morty explained. "Sometimes, weird stuff happens to reality, either cause someone punched a hole in the fabric of space and time, or something.

"Well, how often does that happen?" Adam asked, as Morty slid down the rock, accidentally knocking Kai over again. "There must be a reason. What if we are connected somehow, but just can't remember?"

The two walk forward with Kai and Morty following up from the rear.

"Well, Morty here seems to have his memories," Kai remarked. Morty suddenly pushed him down as the tree branch Adam and Mira had pushed out of their ways, almost him in the face.

"Oh, uh, thanks..." Kai said like he really didn't want to.

"No problem, but it is troubling," Morty said. "I mean, even if you guys remembered your childhood, or stuff to a point. But none of you remember anything but basic facts it seems."

"It's too weird," Adam said. "And since we don't have our memories, and Morty does..."

"He could've lost them too, just not all of them." Mira remarked

Kai hurried ahead past the group, and they soon come towards a large, fallen over tree in the path. Kai climbed over it, struggling a bit.

"Uh, Kai, maybe you want to be a little care.." Morty starts to say.

"WAAAH!" Kai falls over the other side.

"Ful..." Morty trails off as the other two laugh.

"Guys?" Kai called out.

They hurry over to climb and look over the edge of the trunk, and there's a disheveled Kai with a leaf in his hair, and a fence cutting off the other half of the forest from them. They headed over the tree, and the group approached the fence together.

"Someone really doesn't want us going over there." Mira said.

"Or getting out of here." Adam remarked. Kai frowns at that, while Morty eyes the fence apprehensively.

"Well I'm getting out." Kai approached the fence.

"Kai, wait it could be..." Morty cried out.

Kai jumps onto the fence, and screams as he's sent flying backwards by a shock of electricity.

"Kai!" Mira cried out in alarm.

"Holy Whoah!" Morty shirked, and run over to his side.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked, he and the others gaping as Kai stared at his hands.

Which were perfectly unharmed.

"What? But how?" Mira asked in shock.

"I don't get it. My hands should be toast." Kai said as he looked at his hands front and back.

"Yeah, that had to be a thousand volts or so." Morty stated.

"Okay, that is definitely weirder than my owl thing." Mira remarked in disbelief.

"What owl thing?" Kai asked.

Adam and Morty looked around from side to side, Mira helped Kai to his feet.

"Come on, there must be a gate somewhere." Adam said.

"Wait up." Mira said as she followed with Morty.

"Seriously, what owl thing?" Kai asked following after brushing dirt off his butt.

* * *

"So you're telling me you understood what it said?" Kai asked later.

"I don't know, okay? It was weird." Mira stated.

"You're weird.: Kai retorts.

"You touched a electric fence, and were unharmed. I would say that's weird, if weird wasn't normal for me." Morty said.

"Look, there!" Adam exclaimed.

They had come to another portion of the fence, and spotted a door on the chain link fence, which had a breaker box next to it, labeled by it's own lightning volt symbol.

"The door's probably electrified too." Adam stated when they ran up to the door.

"Why not have Kai try to open it, since he seemed unharmed." Morty suggested.

"Oh sure, risk MY LIFE why don't you." Kai crossed his arms grumbling.

"I was joking," Morty said. "Sorta, I mean...it would make sense if electricity didn't hurt you, how far off is it from being able to understand a Owl?"

"What are you gonna do?" Mira exclaimed.

The two boys turned to see Adam holding a rock in his hand.

"Try not to die?" Adam said with a sigh.

"Adam, careful!" Morty exclaimed worried.

"Unless of course we're already dead." Kai mentioned.

"Oh, don't start with that again," Morty sighed.

Adam grunts as he slammed the rock down on the box, which gave off sparks.

"Any luck?" Kai asked.

Morty winced as Adam slammed the rock more on the box, and it crumbled to pieces.

"Not yet." Adam stated.

Suddenly, music that seemed to be played on a old record player was heard through the air, Morty and Kai didn't hear it. The redhead bowing his head in depressed manner as Adam didn't seem to be making headway, but Mira heard it clearly.

"You guys hear that?" Mira stated, and the music seemed to pick up.

Mira ran off, causing the boys to cry out in alarm.

"Where are you going?" Morty called out, running after the girl.

"It could be people!" Kai stated.

"It could be bad people." Adam yelled.

"Only one way to find out!" Morty shouts back.

Adam having no other option, goes after them both.

The group was together and peered through a bush at the source of the music, a strange, bunker like building with a speaker on the roof. 'X71' was emblazoned on the front of the building.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Mira wondered out loud.

"Looks like some kinda bunker, like the Germans had during World War II." Morty said getting looks. "Hey, I pay attention in History class, it helps take my mind off Grandpa rick's craziness."

They soon came over to the building, and looked in through the small window next to the door. And looked into a abandoned, and messy laboratory room.

"Look at all that ancient stuff." Kai remarks. "There might be a power switch for that electric fence in there."

Mira proceeded to knock on the door, pushing it open.

"I don't know, Guys. Abandoned labs, usually are not a good thing." Morty remarked, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Hello?" Mira calls out as she steps into the room.

"Mira, I'm with Morty. Maybe we should..."

"Too late." Mira said with a slight teasing smile, as she heads on inside.

Kia gave Morty and Adam a teasing smile.

"What, you scared?" Kai makes a voice. "Oh no, oh, the shack, oh, so spooky."

"It's not the shack, it's what could be INSIDE that worries us." Morty said as they headed inside.

Adam spares a glance to the record player, playing the old timey music, no words, just instruments.

Morty jerks, when Adam steps on a glass test tube and it shatters.

"Ohhhhhh..." Morty moans in worry.

Adam walked over towards a phone on the wall, and checks it out.

"It's dead." Adam said tapping on the receiver.

"Like us!" Kai proclaimed.

"SHUSH!" Morty hissed in frustration. "Your gonna make us crazy if you keep doing that!"

As Mira and Kai rifle through some stuff, Adam walks over to a counter overed in various beakers, and test tubes, capped off and filled with liquids. Adam picks one up, and looks at the purple liquid sloshing inside.

"Careful! We have no idea what could be in these things," Morty said taking the test tube and putting it back.

"Isn't your grandpa a mad scientist type?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, but he never bothered really to teach me anything like this, most I picked up on my trips with him." Morty stated.

"Hey, what if... what if we're someone's experiments? Like we're test subjects or something?" Adam proclaimed.

That gets Morty, Mira and Kai's attention.

"What? So some mad scientist with crazy white hair and a ridiculous accent made us?" Kai asked and looks at Morty suspiciously.

"What? My Grandpa has the white hair, but no accent." Morty said.

"But he IS a crazy smart, and a little crazy scientist, right?" Kai carried on, walking over to get into Morty's face.

"Hey, I wasn't accusing Morty, or his grandpa!" Adam pushed Kai out of Morty's face.

"But it could've been, I mean..." Mira looks at Morty nervously. "No offense, but we don't know anything about you, or your Grandfather."

"Right, he does messed up things," Morty admits. "But he wouldn't do this, I think...I mean, the other him might."

"Other Him?" Kai asked.

"Well, yeah, there's...MULTIPLE Ricks, just like there's multiple universes," Morty said. "The Multiverse Theory, it's about how every action you didn't take, might cause another universe to become. And all those Rick's knew how to get in touch with each other, and have a council. But not all of them are...well, they can be BAD."

"It would explain our memories being wiped," Adam said. "But didn't you say he had like a portal gun, and what not?"

"Yeah, this stuff's really old and barely working." Kai jumps as he tried to turn on the projector, but it shorted out. "Sorry, but I doubt a RICK did this." Morty proclaimed.

"Confidence is key," Morty said as Kai went to the back of the lab. "It's how my Grandpa manages to do so much, super genius doesn't really help, if you don't have the will to use it."

"Sadly, something I suspect too many mad scientist might have..." Mira said with a laugh.

"GUYS!"

Everyone turned to see a iron door with a black and yellow stripes on the frame, which was left half open and where Kai's voice had come from.

They hurried into the room, and were alarmed to see cages, or what was left of them, the bars torn completely open from the inside.

"Ooooh. That...that's not good..." Morty said in worry. "Trust me, I know when cages are in a lab, it's never for anything good."

"Whoah.." Mira gasped.

"What...was in there?" Adam asked, and glanced at Morty.

"How should I know?" Morty asked a little defensively.

"Well, I certainly don't want to know!" Kai said nad hurried out the door, and out of the lab.

"Kai, wait!" Morty called out in alarm. "They could still be around!"

"Oh Christ.." Adam whispered. "Your right! KAI!"

"Come back!" Mira called out.

They rushed after Kai, who paused on seeing the forest, and rushed back into the lab.

"Aren't you coming?" Kai asked frantic.

Mira and adam stopped to look through the cupboards, as Morty had been approaching the door, he was rubbing his nose from Kai sslamming it open.

"Sorry..." Kai said with a flush.

"There might be something in here we can use," Adam sees a first aid container. "Like ice for Morty's nose."

"Or, explain what happened to us." Mira said.

"Well, I doubt it, like we all said. This stuff is old," Morty said looking around. "And I'd rather be long gone, if the things in those cages show up."

Adam soon noticed a satchel, and picked it up, and placed it on the desk.

"Anything in there?" Moty asked as he and mira came over.

"An old flashlight, wrench, bunch of old keys." Adam counted off.

"Hey! One of them might open the gate!" Mira said in excitement.

"Let's hope so," Morty said. "And hope the cages inhabitants aren't on the other side."

"Yeah, I'm with Morty, let's get out of here before those 'whatever's' find us." Kai said in fear.

Adam had a new discovery.

"A map!" Adam said opening it up. "Look, the forest, this shack, there's the fence."

But on opening the map, it reveals the rest is blank.

"Annnnd nothing beyond it..." Mira stated.

"That's strange, I wonder why it's blank..." Morty said to out loud.

"Come on, let's go!" Kai demanded frightened.

"Not yet!" Adam said grabbing the satchel.

"Kai, look for a fence switch." Adam said to Kai.

"Who made YOU the leader?" Kai asked annoyed.

"I never said I was the leader." Adam sighed.

"Then why should I listen to you!?" Kai demands, stepping into the lab and shutting the door shut.

"Go! GO IF YOU WANT!" Adam shouts, fed up with Kai's behavior.

"Can you keep it down!" Mira said sharply.

"He started it!" Kai accused.

"In what way? He just asked you to find a fence switch, since we don't want to be electrocuted when we use the fence!" Morty retorts.

"Oh, sure you'd take HIS side, Mr. Mad Scientist Grandson!" Kai snapped. "This is all probably your fault, and you got a front row seat to us getting mauled to death!"

"Do you even hear yourself!?" Morty asked incredulous. "You sound utterly Crazy!"

"I'm crazy!?" Kai shouts.

"I agree, your snapping and jumping to conclusions, so if you want to run, run!" Adam barked.

"Fine I Will!" Kai points to Morty. "And as far away from this crazy as possible!

"Fine!" Adam snapped.

"Fine!" Kai snapped back.

The record was now skipping, and the music repeating on the same note was aggravating the already tense situation, Morty was covering his ears, clearly aggravated. And fed up, Mira grabbed the record player, and hurled it into the wall.

"strongQUUUUIET!"/strong Mira screams.

Her scream was loud, and without the music to cover it up, a group of shadowy creatures with red glowing eyes heard, and howled in response.

"Look, if you want me to leave, I will...in a few minutes." Kai said, obviously bluffing.

"Look, we just want to be sure we don't miss anything," Morty said. "We definitely don't want to come back here."

Kai smiled in a nasty way.

"Okay," He grabs the door handle. "Nice knowing yah!"

And he leaves, shutting the door behind himself.

"Guys, maybe we should..." Morty starts to speak up.

"You can go with him if you want." Adam said still rifling through stuff.

Morty and Mira look at each other, only for Mira to crouch, and open a file cabinet.

Morty instead decides to go out of the lab, and sees Kai heading off, with hands in pocket, and head bent down, muttering to himself.

"Kai, wait!" Morty called out.

Suddenly, loud barking fills the air, and that causes Morty and Kai's eyes to widen in alarm.

"Do you hear that?" Mira said to Adam.

"Dogs?" Adam listened too through the open door.

"Whatever they are, they DO NOT sound happy." Mira said.

"So, your a...whatever whisperer, too?" Adam asked, only to get a shrug from Mira.

The two rush out of the lab, where Morty and Kai are standing, staring off into the woods, where the barking continues.

"I don't suppose you guys found any big muzzles in there, did ya?" Kai asked, laughing nervously.

"I don't think it'll work, if those dogs were experimented on." Morty said nervously.

"Not that they'd let us put them on," Adam grabs Kai by the shoulder. "COME ON!"

And quickly, they all rush away as far from the barking as they could, heading towards the door in fence.

"The gate!" Adam shouted.

"We never shut it off!" Mira screams in alarm.

They ran up to it, and were looking around frantically, Kai and Morty glanced around desperately, for what they didn't know.

"What are you gonna do?" Mira asked when Adam rummaged through the satchel.

"Short it out!" Adam shouts.

He hurls the wrench at the fence, only for it to bounce off and hit him in the face.

"Ahhh!" Adam fell to the ground with a yell.

Mira covered her mouth, and Morty rushed over in alarm.

"Ouch...I've had that happen..." Morty said in sympathy.

"Did that hurt?" Mira asked Adam.

"You obviously speak forehead too." Adam said rubbing his forehead.

"I found the power switch!" Kai called out.

They turned to see him pull down a switch on a nearby tree.

"Well, that's convenient, and after finding the keys too." Morty remarked.

"Yeah, but he couldn't have found it ten seconds earlier?" Adam asked as Morty helped him to his feet.

Suddenly, the barking was heard again, and it was coming their way.

"Hurry, the keys!" Mira said in alarm.

Adam scrambled for the keys, and tried one, two, three.

"Hurry, they're gonna eat us alive!" Kai wailed in despair.

"Not Helping!" Adam snapped.

"Give them here!" Morty rushed over, and grabbed the keys, he looked from the keyhole and to the keys, finally.

He stuck one in and unlocked the gate.

"That's it, move!" Adam yelled.

Kai hurried on through the gate, as did Mira and Adam started to run, but stopped to see Morty struggling with the keys

"I can't get them loose!" Morty said in alarm.

And that alarm grew for they soon saw the source of the barking, three large, reptilian like hounds with glowing red eyes, dashing towards them.

"What's wrong!?"

Mira had stopped, and turned to see Adam trying to help Morty.

"The keys are stuck, go on without us!" Adam shouted.

"My pleasure!" Kai said and dashed off.

"UGH! Jerk!" Morty snapped, placing his foot on the gate, he wiggled the key, and Adam pulled him against himself.

Finally, the keys came loose, and they immediately, shut the door.

The dogs slammed against the gate with a loud bang, but Morty and Adam were already running, like the bang was a starter pistol at a greyhound race.

And quickly, skidded to a halt, as they had to help Mira, pull Kai back as he nearly went over the edge of a cliff into the ocean.

"Of course, where else would you build a devil-dog labotory, but on the edge of a cliff!?" Kai said incredulous.

"Well, it's at least a few yards from the cliff," Morty said. "And yes, I know this cause of my Grandpa."

"Your grandpa sounds like a real freak show." Mira said bluntly.

"What do we do now!?" Kai asked frantic.

"Oh, if only I had Rick's portal gun, I doubt we could swim to safety with those waves crashing," Morty said. "And those dogs will no doubt dig under the fence with the power off!"

"HE'S RIGHT!"

"Ahhh!"

Everyone turned to see a strangly flamboyant, blue skinned man, standing on a rock, with his long, bright green scarf fluttering in the wind. He turned to peer at them over his sunglasses, his eyes appearing at least, human.

"You'll die for sure," The Man said.

"Uh, who are you?" Mira asked.

"Are you Morty's Grandpa?" She asked after peering at the man for a while.

"Uh, no way, do I look BLUE to you?" Morty asked, slightly offended.

"I most certainly am NOT related to HIM," The strange guy points at Morty. "I mean, why would you think that...you honestly don't remember anything, do you? Then again, I'm not surprised."

The man tugged at his scarf, looking at it absently.

"I assume you'd like some help, Hmm?" The mystery man asked, he tucked the scarf into his jacket with a smile.

"YEs!" Mira said.

"Help us!" Kai added.

"Are you a alien?" Morty looked him over a minute.

Adam just looked at the man uneasily.

"EXCELLENT!" The man jumped and was in front of them instantly, Mira holding her hands up to her chest, leaning back in alarm.

"One emteeny-weensy, little, tiny, little, teensy-weensy little thing/em." The mystery man said a little oddly. "It's gonna cost you."

The man looked at them with a dark look, his shades lowered, as he glowered at the kids.

"Oh, it always does..." Morty moans in worry.

"Cost us em'What?/em'" Adam asked trepidatious.

The man laughed, and spun around, clapping his hands excitedly, causing Morty to eye him warily.

"Guys, I'm worried, I think we'd have better luck with the dogs," Morty said in alarm.

"Morty, he's offering help, we can't just pass it up," Mira stated.

"Yeah, Dude, we're not up against a wall, we're up against a cliff here!" Kai snapped.

"So then, do you wnt my help or...not?" The man asked.

The dogs had managed to dig under the fence, and were dashing towards the group.

"Well?" The man asked, leaning forward with a grin.

"YES! Definitly! Whatever it takes!" Kai said frantic.

And the others weren't too far behind him with the worry and desperation.

"Excellent! I am pleased to be of a assistance and will gladly help you." The Myster Man said, leaning back to tug on the lapels of his coat.

"But first, the magic word." The man made a bow, before looking up at them.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Morty shouted, looking towards the dogs getting more closer.

"Come on!" Kai whined in fear.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked anxiously.

The man glared at them, and his head did a literally, 3/60 turn.

"You think this is some kind of emgame?!/em" The Man laughed before snapping annoyed. "What's the magic word?!"

"It better not be a game, cause if I got roped into another murder-dome thing," Morty ground out under his teeth, stiff with fear with the others, all worried about the dogs, and the mystery man, who was clearly unhinged.

The dogs were almost on them.

"PLEASE! Help, Please!" Adam practically screamed, Kai ducked and covered his head, while Mira clung to Morty in fear, who had his eyes on the man, who snapped his fingers.

Immediately, a swirling, bright, colorful portal opened up underneath them.

"What's happening!?" Adam shouted.

"It's a portal of some kind, but none I recognize!" Morty shouts, before they were sucked in and everything went white.

* * *

And finally, everyone as screaming, when they hit sand, unconscious and hit the sand.

And two minotaur's hovered over them, and seemed to speak in a different language, but that was all Morty caught, before passing out.


End file.
